Wish of a Vampire
by Chaos Corrupted
Summary: Izaya is the vampire that has plagued this forest for decades and Shizuo is the hunter assigned to exterminate the blood sucking 'pest'. What will happen when they develop feelings for each other? I really suck at summaries btw... AU story with Vampire!Izaya and VampireHunter!Shizuo. Shizaya in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I know I have been neglecting my other Fanfic and I am SOOO TERRIBLY SORRY! But a lot has been going on and it has kept me busy *cough* school! *cough* and I also have slight writer's block! Again! so fucking terribly SORRY!

This is a Halloween Special Fanfic and yes, I am continuing it even after Halloween XD this is also based off the doujin "Wish of a Vampire" and I'm continuing afterwards because it was left at a cliffhanger... also I was expecting se- I mean love! And was kinda disappointed at the end XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! and any of it's characters... if I did... there would be a second season T^T I also DON'T own the doujin... can't draw for my life XD and sooo far can't think up original ideas ._. well I thought about it... then I found it was already made... LOL

Warning: SHIZAYA YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS! (Boy x Boy) DON'T LIKE!? (why would you not ._.) DON'T READ!

* * *

"One coin."

A silvery piece of metal flipped through the air, landing into someone's palm before being turned onto the back of the hand, the other hand over it.

"Heads or tails?"

Shizuo stared at the hand, his forehead knotted in concentration.

"-Come now…" the person said again, waiting patiently for Shizuo to decide, "This, is your destiny."

* * *

"IZAAAYAAAAA!"

The boom of the explosion resounded through all parts of the forest as Shizuo chased after him.

"Bastard! Stop running away!" Shizuo roared, his anger fuming dangerously.

"What a stupid thing to say. If I don't run, you're going to hit me!" the sly voice taunted as Izaya jumped and glided through the air.

"That's what-" Shizuo's hands tightened around the long silver cross, "I am trying to do!" Shizuo screamed as he swung the weapon at him, the wind making a harsh whooshing sound, circling around him in a small whirlwind.

Izaya dodged as he jumped onto a tree branch high above in the treetops of the forest, "…You know, You…"

The swirling bits of dust flew around Shizuo as he leaned the large silver cross on his right shoulder, holding it in place as he stuck his other hand into his coat pocket.

He was wearing a long black leather coat with metal buckles going down the middle and gloves to match, the collar open revealing his neck, a vampire hunter's outfit.

"…are surely much more of a monster than I am," Izaya finished his sentence, smirking as at the moon glowed behind him in the midnight sky.

"Aah?" the angry expression never leaving my face as I glared at him.

"Just give me a break already. After so many years, I'm tired of this aren't you?" Izaya questioned, his wings spread open.

He wore a white dress shirt with the collar flipped up, the ends pointed upwards, a black suit over it and a long tattered dark cape flowing around him.

"If that's so, than why don't you come down here," Shizuo spat venomously.

"Idiot. I'd really rather not," Izaya stood up and turned around, "Besides, right now, I'm going to go look for something to eat. See you later, Shizu-chan," He jumped off the branch, his wings flapping as he flew away.

"Ah! Get back here, bastard!..." Shizuo took a step forward, about to go after him when the sound of a twig snapping from behind him came, "Shit…hm?"

Shizuo turned around quickly and relaxed considerably when he saw who it is.

"Celty."

Celty is… The dullahan that Shizuo's old acquaintance has fallen completely in love with.

She wore a spaghetti strapped black silk that overflowed at his feet. A small ribbon tied around her headless neck and a scarf hanging around her arms and shoulders.

As you can see, she doesn't have a head, so she communicates through writing.

'You two are going at it again I see,' she wrote on an empty page in a notebook, 'It's been a while since we've seen each other. If it's not too much trouble, why don't you stop by for a visit?'

"…Yeah, I guess it's ok once in a while."

'Ok, then shall we go?'

"…" Shizuo turned around and looked into the vast distance of the night sky as if he was expecting to see something.

'Shizuo?' Celty tapped his arm to inform him.

Shizuo turned around and gave her a faint smile, "Ah, sorry. Let's go."

* * *

FIRST CHAPTER DONE! I'm going to go into my emo corner now XD this is was sooo bad... BUT FEAR NOT! SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! I REFUSE TO ABANDON...(unless I die) so don't fear about that! I'm just slow and lazy T^T but I gots a good manager to patronize me... lol REVIEW! please...


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CHAPTER DONE! OMG :D IM SO HAPPY! Thank you to all the people that reviewed and supported me. You make me so happy *sob sob* TUT Hope you enjoy it :D and if you have any questions or concerns don't be shy to ask me :3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA! OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS... (I think that's pretty much obvious ._.) AND I DO NOT OWN THE DOUJINSHI EITHER! (again... also pretty much obvious ._.)

WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN SHIZAYA YAOI IN THE FUTURE (BOY X BOY) DON'T LIKE? (seriously why wouldn't you like it? ._.) DON'T READ! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED :3

* * *

It's been 15 years since that time…

_"Hey, you what's wrong? Are you lost child?" The small brown-haired boy stared up at the tree branch from where the mysterious voice came from._

When Shizuo met a man…

_"-Good evening." Izaya said as he hopped off the tree, skipping slightly towards the young boy, "A human child, huh. That's unusual."_

_"Who are you?" the child took a step back, hesitantly._

_"Me? I'm just a person who lives in this forest," Izaya responded as his eyes twinkled._

As a child, Shizuo thought he was a very pretty person.

_Izaya stared at the cuts adorning the small child's body, droplets of blood dripping through the breach in the skin._

_"-Looks delicious."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Ah, no, nothing," Izaya shook the thought from his head, getting back on track to what's important right now, "Anyway, how did you get those injuries?"_

_"Eh? Ah…Those. I was running through the woods… I didn't notice," Shizuo looked down and around his body, finally noticing the streaks of red on his skin._

_"Hmm… You must've gotten scratched by the grass and the tree branches. Give me your hand."_

_"Huh?" confusion dusted over Shizuo's small face as he looked skeptically as the hand in front of him._

_"I'll heal you." Izaya smiled and bent down to be face to face with Shizuo._

_"Ha?" Shizuo said still confused as ever at how that was even possible as Izaya ghosted his hands over Shizuo's arms and cheek where the cuts were._

_Wherever he touched Shizuo suddenly became very warm. The injuries disappeared, almost as it they melted away._

_"Ok, done," Izaya announced then leaned his face into his left hand's palm in contemplation at the next problem, "How troublesome- It's not my job to return lost children. But, it's been such a long time since I last met anyone."_

_Izaya bounced up suddenly, surprising Shizuo even more when he grabbed his hands and spun him around, "Let's go- I'll take you back to the nearest town come, come," Izaya smiled as he danced around happily._

_"Eh… Really?" _

_Izaya nodded as he lead Shizuo through the forest, "On one condition. You must keep the fact that you met me a secret," Izaya turned his head around as he explained this, his smile sly._

_And then, he took Shizuo back to the town. _

At that time… Shizuo really thought he was a gentle and lovely person… But he's actually the exact opposite of what Shizuo remembers because all Shizuo could remember was that FUCKING FLEEEEEA!

The reality of the actual situation hit Shizuo hard in the head and he banged the table with a fist in Shinra and Celty's cabin house in the forest, the plates and cups on the wooden table clattered together as the images of Izaya's taunting words came into Shizuo's head. His head developed a migraine quickly just imagining the flea saying "Nya-Nya," or "You're such an idiot~" and "It'd be nice if you'd hurry up and die~"

Celty jumped out of her skin from the shock and noise.

"Shizuo, you're scaring Celty!"

Shizuo turned his head towards the sound of the voice, his temples pulsing in anger.

"Shinra…"

"I don't know what you're remembering, but try to calm down a little," Shinra smiled sympathetically as he sweatdropped, "I'm surprised that nothing has changed at all between you two though-"

Shinra was cut off my Shizuo, "-Leave me alone."

This is Kishitani Shinra. He's Shizuo's old acquaintance. He's also one of the few humans who knows Izaya.

He wore a long white coat that reached all the way to his feat with a white button up dress shirt underneath with dress pants and shoes, with a small white scarf wrapped around his neck. He also wore a pair of metal framed glasses.

Shinra smiled faintly as he continued from where he was cut off anyways, "Izaya's the kind of person who finds that sort of thing fun… Well, perhaps I shouldn't say person, as despite appearances, he's not actually human. At least, that's how I think of him…"

Shinra stopped for a second as he thought, "…Come to think of it, though, except for him, we haven't seen any other vampires. You only go chasing Izaya around. Besides him, there really aren't a lot of vampires and other supernatural creatures anymore. So I guess you're really an "Izaya-Hunter" huh… Although you're not very good at the hunting part…"

Shizuo drank his tea as it became excruciatingly hard to ignore Shinra when sudden anger and annoyance overwhelmed his body.

"Ack! I'm sorry!" Shinra apologized quickly once he noticed the tension as he took a seat on the opposite side of Shizuo at the table.

"Shut up. He's always scampering about and jumping around so I haven't caught him yet. Doesn't help that he wears black and is so agile," Shizuo retorted, taking a sip of his tea from the porcelain cup, still slightly irritated.

"He's like a cockroach- Ahahaha," Shinra laughed and giggled at his comparison.

But when Shinra said that the most disturbing mental image popped out of nowhere and into Shizuo's head as a miniscule shiver went up his spine, "…"

"Aah, but," Shinra took his steaming cup of warm tea with both hands, taking a sip of the sweet liquid, "it certainly seems like you're Izaya's favorite."

"Ah?" Shizuo asked confused.

Celty took a seat next to Shinra as her shadows flowed and dispersed in the air.

Shinra turned to Celty then back to Shizuo as he explained, "It's been several years now, hasn't it? Surely as long as you've been chasing him, I think it's all because he's been hoping to catch sight of you."

"Is…that right?"

"Celty thinks so too. He used to make appearances in public just for fun, but he hasn't done that recently. Of course, it's to his own disadvantage," Shinra intertwined his fingers together and rested his chin on it, "I'm the only other person to settle out here in the woods, So that I could be with Celty, of course."

Celty's shadow moved erratically around in a flustered motion as her shoulders stiffened.

"Why are you making that face, Celty~ Ah ha ha ha," Shinra laughed playfully as he folded his hands in front of him now, "It makes me sad that you don't realize that I'm perfectly happy here with you, Celty~"

"She doesn't really have a face…" Shizuo said mostly to himself.

_….His favorite, huh… Vampires live forever. That's a long time to live all by yourself…all alone…_

"…... Hey, is that guy the only vampire left?" Shizuo asked solemnly as he rested his cheek on his left hand that was perched up on the table.

"I wonder, I've never seen another one…" Shinra rubbed his chin at the question, mulling it over, "But the world's a big place, so I'm sure there's another vampire out there somewhere. There's also a citadel around here, so I wonder if he's the only one nearby. I also haven't seen any of Celty's kind around here either, but I'm sure it's the same for them," Shinra said trying to reassure Shizuo, "Celty's talked to him about it before. Apparently it's been half a century since he's met another supernatural creature like himself… That alone makes me think there aren't that many of them. But it's possible though that they all prefer seclusion."

Celty wrote on a blank page in her booklet, 'Apparently once he left and went searching for others, but he never found anyone. He has probably never met another one of his own kind his whole life.'

"….."

_His whole life… all alone, _

The words rung in Shizuo's head over and over the more he thought about it.

"…..Um, hey…"

"What is it?"

"…That… Do you think that's why…" Shizuo trailed off as he look down.

"Why?" Shinra waited patiently for Shizuo to finish his question.

"Like you said before…"

Realization hit Celty as her shadows flowed out more from her neck more quickly.

Shinra looked over at her and suddenly he understood too.

"…Aah… Yes, I do. I really do believe that," Shinra said comfortingly.

* * *

In case its not clear at the end, they're talking about Izaya seeking out Shizuo and Shizuo being Izaya's favorite :3 DO YOU FEEL THEE VIBES!? THE SHIZAYA VIBES!? lol XD

Chaos Corrupted: LOOK! My first postscript :D

Izaya: Wait... what's all this talk about me having a favorite? I love all of HUMANITY equally!

Chaos Corrupted: SUUUUREE~ I totally believe you! *says with obvious sarcasm* Right Shizuo? ;P

Shizuo: Huh? Wait... What?

Chaos Corrupted: He agrees!

Izaya: What!? He didn't even get what we were asking!

Chaos Corrupted: Well, it was code! DEAL WITH IT LIKE A MAN! or in this case, or fanfic, LIKE A VAMPIRE! Now say the line you've been practicing for Shizuo :D

Shizuo: Uhh... Review?

Izaya: No, No, No... say it with more FLAMBOYANCY! Like "REVIEW OR THE AUTHOR DIES!"

Chaos Corrupted: Wait... what!? How's that even FLAMBOYANCY!? I've never agreed to this! This isn't part of the script! ._.

Izaya: Deal with it! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA IM TAKING OVER THE POSTSCRIPT!

Shizuo and Chaos Corrupted: ...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your reviews! They mean so much to my soul ^3^ Here's the next chapter :DDD

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA! OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS (Do I really need to repeat this? ._.) AND I DO NOT OWN THE DOUJINSHI EITHER!

WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN SHIZAYA YAOI (BOY X BOY) IN LATER CHAPTERS (because there's always someone who just skips the first two warnings even though this story is under "M" and it said so in the summary... LOGIC)

* * *

_"Hey."_

_"Hmm?"_

_Izaya held Shizuo's small hand as they walked through the forest to the town where the boy lived._

_"You live in this forest?" Shizuo asked curiously, looking around at the trees that surrounded them as they walked._

_"That's right."_

_"Um… By yourself?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Oooh…"_

_"Actually, you, why were you wandering around the forest at this time of night?" Izaya questioned, concerned, turning his head around to look at the child._

_"It was dark, and I couldn't see the road so I got lost..." he turned downwards, staring at the old gravel path they stood on._

_"Why were you in the woods though? It's dangerous here. Weren't you ever told not to enter the woods?" the raven asked worriedly._

_"Yeah, I was told that but it's not a big deal because it's me, it's probably not a problem."_

_"Heh?" Izaya smiled at the innocent comment and stopped, turning around to face him, "Is that so? Well, then," he cupped the boy's cheeks as he stared into his eyes, looming slightly over, "should I abscond with you right now?" _

_"…Huh?" _

_"Haven't you heard the story of the monster who lived in the woods? If I told you those stories were about me, what would you do?" he asked slyly._

_His eyes… Shizuo felt like he was being sucked into that deep red that glimmered and shined in the night's darkness barely even hearing what the other man was saying._

_"You look delicious and I have to eat-" Izaya was cut off when small hands pulled at both of his cheeks, completely ruining the dark aura that his evil smirk was giving off, "'Ait, 'at 're uu d'ing? (What are you doing?)" He wailed in distress at being disregarded._

_"Eh? Ah, I thought your eyes were really pretty just now and I just… Ah, it's soft," Shizuo nodded as he continued to pull at the soft flesh that his fingers pinched currently._

_"Take this!" annoyed, Izaya smushed the boy's cheeks together with the palms of his own hands, flattening them out and making the lips perch out, resembling a duck's beak, in petty revenge._

_"Really! You're not interesting at all. You're not the least bit scared of me? I'm a monster you, know. A monster," Izaya stood up and rubbed his slightly swollen red cheeks._

_Shizuo rubbed his face too, "….Because…" His hands balled up into fists that gripped at that fabric of his pants, wrinkling it in the process, "Because I'm a monster as well…" his face was casted downwards, the long dark strands of hair covering his eyes in shame._

_"You are? How?" _

_"…I destroy everything I touch… My strength…"_

_"You're really strong? That's great though!" Izaya beamed, the fangs in his mouth gleamed as he smiled, the imaginary sparkles and moe flowers circled around him comically._

_"…Eh?" Shizuo looked up, confused at the earnest statement that showed not a bit of sarcasm in it._

_"Being strong is just about everything. I, personally, would consider it a very lovable characteristic! I love all humans! Their nature doesn't matter, they're all to my liking!" Izaya stretched out his arms as he took hold of Shizuo's hands to examine them, "That these small hands can do things that other people can't is amazing!" he patted the boy's head in amazement, the smile never leaving his face as the boy stared up at him._

That conversation they had back then on the way to the town was all Shizuo could think of as he walked slowly through the forest in need of fresh air.

Those words certainly saved Shizuo that time, since then, he, always…

His thoughts stopped abruptly when a twig snapped next to him as he passed by a bush, "Ah."

"Eh… Shizu-chan," Izaya held his cape close to his body with his right hand as he slowly trudged through the forest, "…Shit… Despite the fact that I really hate you, I still bump into you so often… What do you want with me?" He asked cautiously.

_'I didn't even notice that he was there…' _Shizuo thought, _'I know I was just talking about this with Shinra and Celty the other day, but still…' _he continued to stare at the black-haired raven in front of him.

"Shi-Shizu-chan? Why are you being so quiet?" Izaya said nervously as he instinctively backed away, stumbling a bit. His movements were sluggish and slow as he almost tripped before realization came to him and he stopped, "Ah… Are you not here to beat the shit out of me today?"

"Y-yeah, sometimes I just go for a walk," he said when he finally snapped out of his thought reverie.

"…"

"…"

The awkwardness that enveloped them afterwards was almost unbearable as they continued to stare at each other…very, very awkwardly…

"Ah…um, hey," Shizuo broke the silence as he scratched the back of his neck (awkwardly).

"Huh?"

"Just for today, how about we have a truce?" he suggested, "Why don't we try just talking for once?"

"Yeah, sure," Izaya smiled faintly as he slid down the side of a tree until he sat flat on the floor with the other next to him.

"This is the first time we've actually sat down and properly talked, huh?" the raven sighed happily as he rested his head against the tree trunk.

"…It's not the first time," Shizuo muttered quietly as he took out a cigarette, lighting it with a match before inhaling the toxic fumes it emitted.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. In any case, it's because you're so damn annoying… Going around saying "People love" and stuff like that," the vein on his forehead pulsed in anger at even the thought.

"Ahahahahah… But I can't help it! It's just my personality! I'm being good now though," Izaya laughed childishly at the statement.

_'…I knew it,' _Shizuo thought as he glanced over at the vampire who hummed peacefully, his head rested on the bark of the tree, his eyes shut, _'He probably doesn't remember me at all…'_

His eyes widened the more he continued to look at the smaller man beside him,_ '…Wait, isn't he being a little too quiet. He's also been moving slower than usual…'_

"…Hmm?" Izaya looked over, finally noticing the other's eyes boring into his side, practically burning through the fabric of his clothes.

"You… Has your face always been that white?" he asked seriously as he leaned closer to inspect the other more thoroughly.

"Eh?"

"Come here," Shizuo commanded as he moved even closer, much to Izaya's discomfort.

"Wha-What the hell are you doing, so suddenly? It's just your imagination," he stuttered as he tried to reason with the brute.

"If that's true, then just let me see!"

"I told you, it's noth- Ow!" The smaller male winced in pain as Shizuo grabbed the arm that was about to push him away. His actions were really slower.

"Let me see!"

"No! Stop, you idiot! Sexual harassment!" Izaya panicked more as he struggled weakly, getting more and more nervous.

"AAARGH! You're so annoying!" Shizuo's body loomed over Izaya's more petite one, out of instinctive reflex, Izaya's not detained hand wrapped around the side of his stomach protectively, the pain flaring up from the movement.

Shizuo noticed this. He carefully used his free hand to lift up the shirt, Izaya wincing again as a small whimper fell from his lips knowing it would be useless to fight with the stubborn blonde. When Shizuo saw what was causing the raven great discomfort, his stare became full of distaste.

Around the vampire's torso were makeshift bandages that soaked up a large amount of blood that spilled from a large gash to the side.

When Izaya finally gained back enough strength, he jerked his hand back, "Geez, you're so rough…" he mumbled as he rubbed his wrist.

"Who did that?" Shizuo asked sternly, cutting right to the much needed interrogation.

"It doesn't matter who did it… You're not my only enemy," he sighed, exasperated.

Shizuo gritted his teeth as he 'Tched',_ '…No matter what I do, he's always been so composed and yet, to let himself get injured by some other guy…' _he didn't like the thought at all.

"Shizu-chan?" he asked hesitantly, feeling uncomfortable again at the blonde's staring.

The blonde sat back down gruffly, "Why don't you hurry up and heal yourself?"

"Even if I wanted to, it would take too much energy," he sighed again, annoyed at the man next to him.

"You can't?"

"I don't have enough blood. At least not enough to recover right away," Izaya turned his head to look at the blonde, "And to go hunting in this state would be extremely painful."

Shizuo took all the information he just heard into consideration, "…Hey..."

"What?"

"What do you do with the people you bite? Do you turn them into vampires too?"

"Haa? No. If I did that, the number of vampires would increase every time I ate," the raven lectured like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, there are other vampires out there besides you, right? And I heard that humans become vampires when they're bitten."

"….It doesn't matter because I don't do that. I may get blood from humans, but I really do love them. So I won't kill them. I don't want to make more vampires," the tone of his voice was sad as he said this.

"…Oi"

"Huh?"

"Here," Shizuo stated simply as he turned to face him and opened his collar, the expanse of skin showing even more than before.

"…Wha…" Izaya's eyes widened and his mouth hung open at the bold statement, "…You…are an idiot. I mean… I've always thought you were an idiot but…" his fists on the ground clenched shut, "I was right, you're a huge fucking idiot!"

"SHUT UP! I'm offering this to you out of human compassion, you shitty flea!" The brute reiterated back immediately.

"SHITTY FLEA!? That's awful! I'm a vampire!"

"I'm calling you a flea because that's what you are! Now would you just shut up and drink already!"

"Eh, but its Shizu-chan's blood so it's definitely awful- OW, that hurt!" Izaya rubbed his head at where the offending person flicked him (remember, Shizuo was the person who "flicked" him).

"AND ANOTHER THING! THE ONLY ONE WHO'S EVER ALLOWED TO HURT YOU IS ME! FROM NOW ON, ANY INJURIES YOU GET ARE ONLY GOING TO COME FROM ME! SO HURRY UP AND HEAL SO THAT ONE DISAPPEARS!" Shizuo barked, making his point loud and clear for the whole world to hear, letting his true anger show.

Izaya's eyes were still wide, he shut his mouth as it flatten into a thin line, finally giving up and deciding to just accept the generous offer of "food".

"…" The raven continued to stare at the other's face, hesitantly, "….. You're not only rude, you're also possessive too… I really do despise that…" he threw his legs over onto the other side of the man, straddling his waist, "Well, then…thanks for the meal…" the awkwardness began again right afterwards.

"Yeah."

"Um… If it starts to hurt or you thing you're going to die if I take any more…just raise your right hand…" the smaller man rubbed his knuckles as his voice quivered, becoming shy and worried suddenly, his eyes scrunched together tightly like a scared child as a faint blush adorned his features.

_'Is he really a vampire…' _Shizuo thought incredulously at the cute scene displayed before him.

The vampire nuzzled his face into the crook of Shizuo's neck as he opened his mouth, his fangs elongated, and then bit down and sucked.

The blonde's body jerked at the sudden feeling, "Ngh..!"

_'What is this?'_ Shizuo held onto him more tightly, wrapping his arms around the slim body in his lap.

The feeling was not pain because Shizuo doesn't feel pain…ever, instead it was something more addicting, more suffocating. It was pleasure…

_'It's electrifying!'_ he panted slightly, "Nn…"

Izaya pulled away with a breathy gasp, not wanting to take anymore, "Aha… Delicious…" he sat up as he wiped the excess liquid from his soft pink lips, the moonlight giving an ethereal blue haze around the lithe form as his eyes glistened like rubies. He looked irresistible.

Shizuo eyes continued to capture the alluring image, captivated by the other's natural beauty as he reached his hand to cup the side of the raven's cheek while his thumb ghosted over the bottom lip before pulling him into a hungry kiss.

"Nn… Mnn."

"Fwah…"

The silence was filled with moans as slender fingers grabbed on, moving through blonde tresses of hair. Shizuo licked at the soft skin on the neck, leaving a trail of saliva. The smaller man twitched as he clung onto him tighter as teeth grazed along, enhancing the feeling even more than before.

"Nngh….!" Izaya's eyes shot open, realizing where this was going to lead and shoved himself off urgently, "Ah… Sor-… No, I mean, th-thanks…" He said, his whole face tinted in red as he leaped up, his wings flapping rapidly, and flew away fast.

"Eh? Wai-! Oi!" Shizuo yelled after him, confused at what just happened, "Tch...What the fuck…"

Touching his lips, where they kissed, he sighed harshly, "Shit…" He scratched his head in confusion and defeat, "…Aaaaaaaaah….."

In the sky far away, Izaya glanced back once even though he was already out of sight, "…It's not that easy to shed my blood, you brute," he said to himself nostalgically as he flew to an unknown destination.

* * *

The shizaya vibes... they were destroyed... I went against all my beliefs... and trolled the end... a part of my soul died when I had to stop the sexiness... Izaya you troll whhhyyy D;... You both just left in heat DX but don't worry! This is where the doujinshi ends and the next chapter is where my own twisted imagination comes into play! LOL guess who's bringing all the other Durarara! characters (that I sadly do not own) into this :DDDD

Shizuo: Goddammit! Flea! What the hell!? You can't just leave like that!

Chaos Corrupted: Uhhh... I kinda had to remove him from the post script from last time... so he's not here currently

*door burst open*

Izaya: How dare you remove me! No one REMOVES ORIHARA IZAYA! If I say I want something... I _will_ get it! And I want this post script

Chaos Corrupted: WTF! SHI- *gets kicked out a window*

Izaya: There we go~~ :3

Shizuo: That was the author though... Don't we need one for a post script...in fact, how are we even still talking without one?

Izaya: Simple! I'm going to take over the story too! It's only logical that a GOD has to control everything~~

Shizuo: ...shi-

Shinra: Hi guys what I mis- GAAHH *gets shoved out*

Izaya: No! You come in next chapter! STAY OUT!

Shizuo: Review to help this rapidly downfalling situation

Izaya: YES! REVIEW SO I WILL KNOW WHO YOU ARE! MUHAHAAHHA


End file.
